Percy Jackson Goes to the Olympics
by zippypippy
Summary: When Percy gets chosen to go to the olympics things go wrong when a certain titan shows up. Will Percy and his friends be able to defeat them and win the gold?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fan fiction so if you don't like it well, sorry!

Disclaimer: Hey Thalia, can you do the disclaimer?

Thalia: Sure. Zippypippy doesn't own anything. OK?

Me: Thanks! Enjoy!

Percy Jackson Goes to the Olympics

Percy's POV,

I'm so excited! I get to swim at the Olympics. See I tried out for the swim team in Manhattan. Since there aren't many pools in Manhattan I went to that one. I tried out and they said that I was the fastest swimmer they had ever seen! 100m in 50 seconds! I broke the record. So they wanted to send me to the big games! Now Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover, and I are flying to London. I know what you're thinking, but Chiron said Zeus gave me and Nico special permission to fly. Well I'm getting tired. I'm going to take a nap.

Annabeth's POV,

.GOSH. I can't believe Percy is swimming in the Olympics! I am so happy for him. This is his big chance. I feel it that he can win. And if not at least we'll get to go. I love him so much. I wonder if he knows that. I'll ask him. "Hey, Percy-"I said. Oh. He's asleep. He's so cute. I wonder sometimes how I got him to like me. Just then the flight attendant came by and asked if I wanted anything to drink.

"I'll have a diet coke." I love coke. But I never get to drink it at camp. "Thank you!" I gulped it down really fast. Then I realized, WOW! I was tired. I followed Percy's lead and took a nap.

Sorry it was short. Hope you liked it. I will update as soon as possible. Don't forget to comment. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson Goes to the Olympics

Hey wanted to let you guys know that I am so thankful for all the comments. I wanted to let you know that I will be updating every 1-2 days. Depending on what my schedule is. Now with out further ado chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Nico will you please tell them I own nothing.

Nico: You heard her! N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

Me: That was very forceful.

Nico: Thank you.

Thalia's POV,

I can't believe I came on this trip to see Percy swim. I mean that's the only perk. So far this trip has been nothing but bad. First my bag got lost in security. I mean how does that even happen? Then my ticket got messed up. Instead of going to London, my ticket said Salt Lake City, Utah. And now I'm sitting in between Nico and Grover. I know I'm a hunter but I don't really like Rachel so I had to sit here. Both of them snore so loudly, I swear even the fish at the bottom of the ocean could hear them. Now I hear complaints coming from other people. Great. That's just what we need. So I shook them both awake. "Wake up snoring beauties!" I said. Hey nice one I thought. "Why did you wake me up?" asked Nico. "Yea?" said Grover. "Because people are starting to complain. That's why." I said. "Why," asked Nico. "People are starting to get scared. I think that little girl will be scared for life." I said. "Oh" was all they said. "I'll stop." said Nico. "Me too." said Grover. "Good. Now could we please have a quite rest of the way to London? It's only-"I said checking my watch, Aegis (spelling?). "3 more hours. OK?" they both nodded. And with that dead silence form everyone.

Rachel's POV,

Wow. I can't believe that Percy's going to the Olympics. I am so proud of him. Of course I couldn't say that aloud. Not with Annabeth and him dating. What? No, I don't care! Ugg! Why does everyone think that? Never mind. I just can't wait. Since we're getting to the arena so early Percy gets 2 days to practice. And since most of us would rather be sight seeing, we're going to. Of course Annabeth and Grover are going to stay behind and help, Nico, Thalia, and I are going out for those days and have fun. We are going to the museums, go see parliament and ride the rapids. I had no idea London had rapids. Sounds fun right! And I just can't wait to see Percy knock the socks off of the other competitors. Oh, yay! We're landing! Wonder what it'll be like?

Thanks for reading! Check back for more updates!

Zippypippy


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson Goes to the Olympics

Hey guys! Thanks for the comments. I love you guys! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Rick Riordan. Lucky!

Chapter 3

Percy's POV,

Wow. London is beautiful! I can't believe how beautiful it is. After all of us marveled at the sight Annabeth spoke up. "Oh. My. Gosh. It's amazing." She said in awe. "Yea," all of us replied. Soon we had hailed two taxis. Annabeth, Thalia, and me in one, and Grover, Nico, and Rachel in the other. Soon, we were off. "I wonder what our room will be like." asked Thalia. "I bet you it will be huge." said Annabeth. "Probably since we have to fit six people in there," I said. And then the rest of the ride was in silence because of the view (**A/N London really is pretty. I've seen pics**.).

Nico's POV,

This is going to be the best vacation ever! What? Too perky for a child of Hades? I don't care. But don't tell anyone I said that. Sure it's going to be fun watching Percy swim and all but Rachel, Thalia, and I are going sight seeing. That's going to be great, even though I'm going with two girls. I really don't mind. I can't wait to go on the rapids. I can tell Thalia isn't thrilled but it was either that or staying with Percy while he practices. Boring! Oh, we're coming up to the hotel. Well it's more like a resort. It's huge! Well here we are. I guess I'm getting the bags out of the trunk. Wow. Look at those glass doors! They have to be at least thirty feet high and, O.M.G.

Cliff hanger isn't it. What could Nico possibly see?

I know I should have had them get to the hotel in one chapter instead of three but I just thought of that. Thanks for reading ill update either tomorrow or the next day .

Zippypippy


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson goes to the Olympics

To: gamerkid137: Thanks for commenting. Here's something

a little less peppy.

To: Acerchic: Thanks for commenting. I will try to include

the surroundings next time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.:(

Chapter 4

Percy's POV,

As soon as we entered the hotel, everyone went silent. I saw leather couches and a big glass chandelier. There were big windows and a whole lot of gorgeous paintings. Then I saw them. Ten dracnea (spelling?) and five cyclopes. The people around us were going about their daily business not noticing a thing. Thank gods for the mist. Then one of the dracnea spoke up. "Give it up Jackson. Either for fit the games or sacrifice one of your friends." It said. "I'm not letting you stop me from swimming. And your not taking my friends." I said. "We'll see about that." A cyclops said. Then they charged. On instinct Annabeth and I stood back to back. Nico and I took out our swords, Annabeth and Grover their knives, Thalia her bow and arrows, and Rachel her paint ball gun (**A/N I didn't know what weapon to give her than I remembered she liked to paint)**. Five of the dracnea and two of the cyclopes lunged at us. I quickly took out the cyclopes and two of the dracnea. Annabeth soon had the rest made into dust. I saw Nico, Thalia, and Grover fighting the remaining monsters which went quickly. As soon as they were all gone I noticed something. "Where's Rachel?" I asked. "Rachel?" we all started yelling. After about an hour we gave up. Another thing I noticed was that now the lobby was completely empty. "I can't believe I let them take her. This is all my fault!" I yelled. Annabeth tried to comfort me." It's not your fault Percy." She said." Yes it is. I should have told them I wouldn't swim. Now they've taken her." "Percy you couldn't have given up the Olympics. They're too important. We'll get Rachel back." "Ok. If you say so." "Now lets just check in and get up to our room." Nico said. "Hey where is the concierge?" Grover asked. Suddenly as if nothing had happened a lady looked up from her desk. "Hey do you kids need to check in?" she asked. In the next 40 minutes all of us were showered and on our couch. Quietly I thought to myself what a bad person I was. No, I couldn't afford to think that way. I would find her. I figured I should tell someone. I got up and iris messaged Chiron. When I saw him I almost laughed. He had his tail in curlers and was wearing a pink and white striped nightgown sort of thing. Of course I had seen him that way before but it was still funny." Percy, my boy, what's so wrong that you called me at 2:00 in the morning (9:00 London)?" he asked. "Well when we got to our hotel there were some monsters." I explained the rest of what happened today. As soon as I was done Chiron looked at me blankly. "Any advice?" I asked. "I've been told not to interfere." He told me. "But I will tell you that for now, you need to keep your mind on the task at hand. Rachel is a strong girl. She'll be fine. Now go to bed you've got to be well rested for your first training session." "Thanks Chiron." I said. When I walked out of the bathroom Annabeth was standing there. "What did he say?" she asked. "He told me to not worry and to focus on swimming." "That's what I thought he would stay." She told me. "I'm really tired." I said I'm going to go to bed. Good night." I kissed her good night and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson Goes to the Olympics**

Sorry in haven't commented in a while I got distracted with swimming and dance.

To: Lunagirl222: thanks for commenting. I searched the Dorchester online and all it showed me was the outside walls! Ha!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad isn't it. :(

**Chapter 5**

Rachel's POV,

I am really scared. And I don't get scared. And now I'm mad. One minute I'm next to my friends about to fight some monsters and the next, I'm stuck inside this stupid cell. At least I have someone in here with me. Only he's probably been in here since before the gods took charge. The rest of the stuff that's in here is gross and I would rather not explain what it is. Oh! Someone is coming. "Hello" he said. I couldn't quite see him because it is so dark in here. "What do you want with me?" I said. Oh I don't want anything from you. I would have wanted the punk girl or the creepy boy. What can I do with you? You're not even a half-blood! But I had to have my servants get out of there before one of your friends noticed." He said. "Thanks for making me feel special there, bud. Hey who are you anyway?" I asked. " I am… not going to say but I will tell you this, what once was held up has now been put down now a dark stormy night will be around(I know its not good but I not good with poetry.). " That makes no sense." I told him. "All in good time, all in good time." He said. "Ugg! You titans are so annoying. Maybe that's why everyone hates you." I said. "Watch your attitude missy. I could get rid of you with a snap of my fingers." "Yea but you won't. You need me to get Percy." "True. Ugg you mortals are so hard to get along with. Why can't you just be cooperative?" "Because I don't feel like it." And with that he left. Just a little sarcasm to get you some peace and quiet. I fell asleep as soon as he left. I dreamt that I was at the Olympics like I was supposed to be. Percy was standing getting ready to swim. He was in his lane. Two lanes down was Michael Phelps. They both had their team U.S.A. caps and speedos. They were getting ready to do their freestyle. Percy never told me how many laps it was. Must be a lot though. I can see Annabeth and everyone in the crowd. I wish I was up there too. Oh here it is! "Swimmers take your marks." The man said. "Beep!" went the buzzard. And here they go! Oh my! What's that man doing? Oh no, he's taking Nico and Thalia! How do Annabeth and Grover not see him? Not again. This is probably what happened to me. Whoa! Now I can hear inside Percy's head. "You will lose Percy Jackson. I'll see to it." A voice said. I hope Percy doesn't mess up because of that. Oh no, he's slowing down! "Noooooo!" I screamed. I woke up to the sound of my own heart beat. Just a dream. Ahh. But I'm the oracle! That means it really will happen! I've got to tell someone. But I'm in a prison cell. How am I supposed to send an iris message? I think I might have a drachma on me, but where will I get the steam well there goes that idea. I guess I'm stuck here. Well I could always count the rats that are scurrying around. That would be the most fun thing to do. 1-2-3-4-5, actually this is boring. I'll just sit here then. Alone, with nothing to do. Not that I want anyone to get captured or anything but I hope some of them show up soon, so I can have some company. Well I'll just go back to sleeeeee-.

I know my chapters are short but I'm not even 12 yet and I write these things in the middle of the night when I can't think of things. The reason I don't write during the day is because I have a life too. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment.

Zippypippy


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson Goes to the Olympics **

Hello I don't have a lot to say today except I hope you're having a great summer!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing.

**Chapter 6**

Annabeth's POV,

I fell asleep instantaneously. I dreamt that I was in a cell on a mountain. The walls were gray cement. Nothing fancy, why would it be? I saw Rachel talking to a figure that looked like a person but he radiated so much power. Maybe he was a god or a titan. Probably a titan. Ever since Percy defeated Kronos they have been, I guess you could call it nice. Maybe? Even Ares was acting better than usual. Back to the dream. He was saying something to Rachel I could barley hear it though. "What once was held up has now been put down now the world will fall when the sun goes down." He said. I hope that night isn't the day that Percy swims. That would be bad. But I know that Percy will chose what he thinks is right. Another big choice for him. Why does he get all the pressure? Not that I would help him decide but I would like to know what it feels like to have the world riding on my shoulders. It must be a crazy feeling. Oh, I have totally zoned out. I missed what that man had to say! Darn! Well now I'll just sit here and wait for myself to wake up or for my dream to change. I know what you're thinking. Why am I thinking to myself? How am I so relaxed? Well with all the dreams that I have where I am seeing reality I guess I got used to it and am able to think. Oh, yay! My dream changed! Now I'm watching Percy get ready to swim. Two lanes down, I can see Michael Phelps getting ready with the team U.S.A. coach. They're getting ready to swim. "Swimmers take your marks." The man said. "Beep!" went the buzzard. He's off to a great start. In front of Japan and in front of China. I look to my right and see that Thalia and Nico are gone! How could I let this happen? This is so bad! What am I going to do? I'll wait for Percy to finish his competition then I will tell him. This is so bad! Oh, I just remembered, this is a dream** (A/N I actually just remembered this was a dream!)**. But that doesn't make it ok. I need to remember that Thalia and Nico are going to get taken during freestyle. Wait! Where am I going? This is not supposed to be happening! Oh Noooooo!

Nico's POV,

I had a weird night last night. No dreams? I wonder if anyone else had dreams. "Hey, what dreams did everyone have last night?" I asked. "Surprisingly I had none." Percy said. "Me too." Thalia said. "Me neither" said Grover. Then we all looked to Annabeth. "I didn't have any dreams last night." She said uneasily. "What's wrong, Annabeth?" Percy asked. "Nothing. Who wants coffee?" she asked. "I'll have some, honey. Thanks." "Me too" said Thalia. "No thanks" said Grover. "Yes. Thank you Annabeth." I said. Soon she had coffee in all of our hands. "You're the best Annabeth!" I said. "Yea. Real true." Percy said sipping his coffee. This is the best cup of coffee I have ever had. I wonder how she did it. Oh I don't care. "Hey I have to be at practice in an hour so I'm going to go change." Percy said. "O.K." Annabeth said. As soon as he was gone Annabeth got up. "I'm going to go change too." Soon after, we were all out ready to go. Grover, Thalia, Annabeth and I were wearing jeans and tee shirts. Percy was wearing brown kakis (spelling?) over his swim suit and was wearing his team U.S.A. shirt. Then we were ready to go. After the taxi dropped us off at the pool Thalia and I set off to go sights seeing. First, we decided to figure out what we were going to do. We decided that since Rachel wasn't here, we weren't going to go to the museums. It would have cost more money that we would rather spend on other things. We're still going to see parliament though. So we went to parliament first to get that out of the way. It was very educational. I guess you could say it was fun. I mean for two ADHD kids it was difficult. We just went so we could say we went for Rachel. Then we went to the rapids. Oh my. I have never had that much fun. And I was at the lotus casino for seventy years. And that's saying something. They were so much fun. Thalia and I were laughing the whole time. It was crazy. The people on the raft/boat were laughing watching us laugh. After we stopped riding the rafts it was already 5:00! We hopped in a cab and went back to the hotel. When we got there Annabeth, Grover, and Percy were mad. "We've been waiting here since 2:00. Where have you been?" said Annabeth. "We were riding the rapids." I said. "For five and a half hours?" Percy said. "We were having a blast!" Thalia said. "Yea. It was so much fun." I added. "Ohhhh. I get it." Grover said. "What? No! I would never ever in a million years. That would be gross!" Thalia said. "What? I don't get it?" I said. "They're saying that we're… you know what I mean!" "Oh. No. eww that would be so gross. I would never." "Yea cause we all no that would never happen." Annabeth said sarcastically. "You're not saying very much Percy. Are you ok?" I asked. "Yea I'm just tired from practice. "He said. "Hey me and Nico skipped out on the museums so we have some extra money. Do you guys want to go and get dinner?" Thalia asked. "Sure." We all said. Soon we were in a taxi to save money we all crammed into one car. Annabeth on Percy's lap and the rest of us squished in. It was crazy. We went to a restaurant called Tour de France. It was a nice place not like a McDonald's or anything but not too fancy. They had mood lamps witch me and the guys loved and the girls liked the stained glass windows. They weren't big but they were still nice. After dinner we went back to the hotel and since we had been at the restaurant for two and a half hours we all went to bed. And hoped for a good dream.

I tried to make my chapter long this time. Sorry that most of it was in Nico's pov I didn't want to switch characters. I think there is really a restaurant called tour de France there has to be somewhere. Don't forget to comment, thanks for you time.

zippypippy


End file.
